Blossoms in the wind
by MistressCelestyna
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha returns to the village and the now grown up Sakura has trouble coping with him, she will turn to the most unlikely of people for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Blossoms in the wind.

Exotic green eyes glanced at the tree line from her perch on top of the gate of Konaha. She could feel the anger starting to bubble up in her chest and the large lump beginning to form in her throat. Her fist clenched as five familiar chakra signal tickled at her sense's . She swallowed the lump and closed her eyes, counting slowly in the back of her mind until they would reach the gate.

Onyx eyes glared at the straight ahead of him. The famous scowl of Sasuke Uchiha was now ever present on his pale face. He didn't understand why he needed this many 'escorts'. He had sent a letter ahead letting the Hokage know that he was returning to rebuild his clan and would not be hurting the village in any way. Lady Tsunade had taken it upon herself to send four of the anbu to baby sit him back to her. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he glanced at the four men around him.

Naruto being there did not surprise him one bit, he would have came even if Tsunade had told him not to. The dark headed man next to him he did not know his name right off, was a creepy fellow, always to engrossed in his paintings to say anything to the Uchiha. Then next was Kakashi he was not surprised that he came along also. Onyx clashed with the angry white eyes of Neji Hyuuga. He had never like the spoiled brat of a prodigy and had hoped that got killed sometime or another before his return.

He squinted his eyes as he looked up and saw the red gates of Konaha, the sun directly in his eye. As the group walked closer he saw Neji walk forward of the group and jump up to the very top. The group of now four stopped at the front of the village.

Sakura's eyes opened to be met the the now soothing one's of her anbu captain. "Neji" She whispered, adjusting the uncomfortable anbu uniform. The deep red of the mask on top of her head contrasted brightly against her pink hair.

"Come, we need you to make sure he is not hurt." His eyes held sympathy.

She almost felt angry at her captain, did he not know that she was not a little weak girl anymore? She had gotten over Sasuke, it had after all, been six years.

"Sakura!" Naruto's loud voice boomed happily.

Sakura sighed and jumped down behind Neji, flipping gracefully as she fell and landed on her feet. Sasuke's eyes widened and trailed up the form of his former team mate. She was no longer the too skinny girl he had left behind six years ago. She had filled out nicely in the hips and chest. He was sure that she had filled out behind also. His dark eyes glazed at her now long hair and her perky full lips and finally met the striking green he had begun to almost miss. He frowned as she locked gazes with him. Her eyes were hostile and angry. He almost expected the same girl to come running toward him, crying and forgiving him and still proclaiming her love for him, he was very much mistaken.

He leaned against a tree and sighed as they filled the pink haired woman on their journey and reported that they had no trouble form him. His eyes snapped to her as he watched her step from behind Neji and walked toward him. Sasuke straightened up as she got closer to him, the anger still in her eyes.

Sakura glared holes into Sasuke's head as she walked closer to the cocky asshole. How dare he lean against a tree and sigh as if they were wasting his precious time. Her fist clenched and she lunged for him her fist raised and very much chakra infused. He ducked out of the way, his eyes wide as her fist colided with the thick tree and knocked it down as if it was made out of thin material. Splinters of wood shattered around the clearing and landed next to him. Neji was next to her in a flash, and he noticed the closeness of him.

"Sakura." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Neji, take her home, I will Tsunade that she will not be working tonight." It was Naruto's calm voice that rang through the clearing.

"Yes, you need to rest Sakura you have no doubt been working too hard lately." Kakashi tried to comfort her.

"Goodbye Sakura-san." Sai spoke up, smiling expressionlessly, He almost wished her fist would have connected with the pretty boys face. He was sure he didn't have a dick either

Sakura turned, still angry and not wanting their pity, snapped at Sasuke. "You should have not come back."

His eyes narrowed as he watched the prodigy lead her back through the village, his hand on her shoulder the whole time. Were they together? Sasuke was led back through the familiar village,while his mind replayed the events of the past few minutes. He shook his head, he shouldn't care that Sakura was so hostile to him, she was nothing to him.

Well, that was not completely true. He had wanted her to help him rebuild his clan, something in him scoffed at that idea now, knowing the old Sakura was long gone. He would still try he reasoned with himself, maybe she just needed time. He agreed on his plan, which included him snatching _his_ Sakura from that bastard Hyuuga.

That is if he survived the trial with the elders.

Sakura's angry green eyes glared at the ground as she walked. "I am going to my shift tonight."

Neji spared her a glance "No, you are not. I will stay the night to make sure you don't leave if I must."

Sakura sighed and glanced at him. the anger slowly leaving her body, leaving fatigue and sadness. It was hard mentally on Sakura to see Sasuke return after six years. Neji knew that she built up a barrier to the man and everything to do with him and it was slowly cracking. He frowned and realized that the Uchiha would try to make it back to her good graces and restore his clan with her. He would not allow it. He and Sakura had been close for two years now and he would be damned it he allowed that traitor to crush that.

He stopped once she reached her door and she turned around to look into his white eyes. She was relieved that he didn't show any sympathy anymore but now held protectiveness and determination. She bit her lip, feeling her heart pump faster and the knot appear in her throat again.

Neji pulled her close, his chin bumping the top of her head. He had done this before, when she was sore or hurt from a mission or upset about losing a patient. He realized that he had become her rock and he was perfectly fine with that.

"Im so weak." Her voice was small.

Neji pulled her back and gripped her shoulders, almost angry. "Who defeated Akatsuki Sasori? Who surpassed the hokage herself in strength and medical jutsu?"

She didn't say anything.

"You did Sakura. Your also an anbu on my team, i will not have you thinking such things. if you were indeed weak, my father would never allow me to be your captain and you know this."

So, he had a point he mind reasoned. Hizashi never was one to let Neji be with anyone but the best. He was not happy that he got stuck with Gai, TenTen and Lee. It was stange, his father had taken a liking to the medic ninja. Sakura told herself it was because she had saved Neji's ass too may times to count.

"Fine." she took a deep breath in, smelling the pine scent that accompanied Neji and she pulled away.

"You will not go anywhere near that hospital, that is an order." His voice was stern.

Sakura nodded and slowly peeled off her mask and opened the door. "Bye Neji."

"I will come check on you later." Was the last thing he said before he disappeared.

She wondered for a moment as she closed her door, where he was going. Probably to the elder meeting to decide the fate of Sasuke.

She laid on her back on top of her bed and took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, willing the stress of today to go away forever.

She wished Sasuke would go away forever.

A/n: Okay, welllll i randomly got into a neji/sakura mood so i decided that i would make one ;D i have big pans for this. SasuSaku fans should not read this haha. There will be bashing. Nejisaku for the win!


	2. Chapter 2

Blossoms in the wind

A/n: Okay, so my spell check on my computer was obviously lacking last night. Holy shit, there is a lot of mistakes. I apologize for that :( Anyway, I would like to give a thanks to _**Yori-sama-1983 **_for reviewing and favoring me as an author. We'll break Sasuke's face together!

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Thoughts" _

"We have no where to put him." Tsunade's voice was irritated.

Naruto opened his mouth but was stopped by her hand raising. "He will be staying with you Naruto. If you remember he has returned to restore his clan"

"With who?" His voice was loud and echoed off the walls.

Tsunade was also curious about who he would choose. No doubt he would first peruse Sakura, and she was positive either Neji or her own apprentice would punch him through a wall. Her brown eyes looked at the Hyuuga prodigy with interest, wondering what would happen if Sasuke decided to choose Sakura.

"He can stay at the old compound." Neji's voice cut the silence.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "He will be restrained to the confines of the Uchiha compound for two weeks before allowed to walk around the village. He is banned from doing any missions and can only travel on ground for five months."

He could feel all of the eyes in the room on him now, daring to object to his convictions. He said nothing and did nothing but sit in the chair he had been pushed into. His mind flashed tohs former teammate and he let the memories of the night six years ago ghost over his brain.

"_If you cant stay with me, take me with you!" _

"_Sakura, Thank you for everything." _

His eyes flashed to the door when the regal looking leader of the Hyuuga clan entered the office. Neji turned slightly.

"Father, what are you doing here."

Hizashi's eyes narrowed at the dark headed man in the chair. Wondering why had Tsunade not sentenced him to death. He then addressed her

"Lady Tsunade, I apologize for interrupting, but I would like you to relay a message to your apprentice."

Tsunade perked up a bit, and Neji's eyes narrowed waiting for his father to continue.

"She is doing such a grand job at the hospital, Habani had broken her leg on a mission and in no time was back on her feet training today."

"She is at the hospital?" Neji locked gazes with his father fully now.

"Yes of course She is not on a mission with you so naturally."

Sasuke did not like what he was hearing. She was on his anbu team? They did missions together? He figured this would be harder since he would not be able to go on these missions with her. Another part of his mind demanded that he recognize her accomplishments. Being an anbu and a medic nin full time he guessed was hard.

Tsunade waved the elder out and waited for him to close the door. "Please escort Uchiha to his new house. Get out of my sight."

She watched as they all turned and walked toward the door. "And Neji, get my apprentice home."

He nodded and walked on ahead of everyone to the hospital. Sasuke's eyes glared holes into the mans anbu uniform. He wanted to see Sakura. He wanted to take her home Well, he wanted her to take her to his home, which would become hers as well.

He saw Neji stop at a large white building and turn as he was escorted past him. "Listen Uchiha. Don t come near her. You've already done enough." Neji's voice was harsh.

"Neji..." Kakashi's voice was low and warned him not to start anything.

Neji turned and walked into the hospital. The trio then continued to to Uchiha compound, Sasuke receiving frightful and angry stares from many of the residents of the village. Their whispers didnt affect him, he was only here to restore his clan.

He was pushed past the gates of the compound and lead to the large house that he lived in as a child. His eyes took in all of the cobwebs mixed with blood and dirt on the ground. It was quite disturbing to the man and the only thing he would be doing for the next two weeks is cleaning the compound up, hiding all of the painful memories. He was still angry that even in death Itachi could still fuck with his mind.

"There will be a guard outside at all times, should you need anything." Kakashi stated as they reached the large house.

They watched as Sasuke entered his old house, he was glad to see everything in had been cleaned and was some what livable. He had furniture and food and running water, that's all he needed.

"Im glad you came back to us Sasuke. Give Sakura some time." It was Naruto who spoke to him now.

"She will be my wife Naruto." It was the first time he had spoken.

Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back. "i dont know about that teme, Neji-"

"i do not care about Neji. I will kill him if I have to." He cut Naruto off angrily.

Naruto tured and walked away pausing "Does it not occur to you that she hates you? She wished you would die, I have heard her say that."

Sasuke remained silent. Naruto's foot steps became distant until they finally disappeared and the softer foot steps of his first guard sat on the porch outside. He narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist into the wall, cracking it. He bit the pain down and punched again and again until he could no longer feel his hand. He sat back on a blue couch in the living room and sighed.

_'Just one more patient then I will go home before Neji catches me.' _

Green eyes scanned her next patients chart as she rounded the corner, making contact with something hard. The chart fell loudly to the floor as she was caught from falling. She was met milky eyes that made her swallow thickly.

"I told you not to come here."

She stood up straight and glared gently at the man "I can do what I want. Nothing is wrong with me. I have a duty here and I will be staying here."

_**'yeah, that's right. You tell him!'**__ Inner Sakura pumped her fist in the air. _

"Oh?" Neji grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her shoulder.

"Hey, I am not a sack of potatoes. You cant do this!" She yelled and kicked.

He proceeded to walk out of the hospital and onto the streets. "Where are we going! I don't live this way."

Neji nodded "I know this. I live this way."

Sakura stopped moving, she had never seen his house before. "No, I wont go back! Promise."

"You said that last time."

"_**Oh yeah, you told him alright." **_

"_Shut up." _


	3. Chapter 3

Blossoms in the wind.

Emerald green gazed into the sweaty blue eyes of her once former teammate and best friend. She smiled as he frowned and created a shadow clone.

"Sakuraaaa-chan. You said you wouldn't hit that hard.." He pouted and rubbed his arm.

Sakura smirked and adjusted her gloves. "Sorry Naruto, Neji over there wont train with me." She jabbed her finger behind her to the man standing in the shade.

"Its not that I wont, I don't want to block your chakra off. We have a mission in a few days." He answered coolly.

Sakura hmphed and rotated her arm. "As if your chicken arms could withstand my punches."

A small smirk crossed his face and he opened his eyes to gaze into her playful jade ones. A leaf crunched and caught everyone's attention, and Sakura narrowed her eyes and frowned. It had been three weeks since Sasuke had retuned and he had been granted to wander the village now. His coal eyes gazed into hers and she glared at him back.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"I will spar you Sakura." Her eyes narrowed as he pushed the blonde aside and stepped in front of her. The way her name rolled off his tongue would have any woman weak in the knees, except for her, and he cursed her for that. Was it impossible to make her weak?

Neji stepped forward his eyes narrowed. " Absolutely N-"

Sakura cut him off. "Step back Captain."

"No." Was his simple reply.

She sighed and turned, her voice changing slightly and she put a small pout to her lips. "Please Neji-_kun_?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, then narrowed quickly. That was only supposed to be used after his name dammit! Neji's eyes softened and he stepped back, cursing her for using that on him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wouldn't mind hearing her scream that at the top of her lung. Hmm, that thought was for a different time.

"I wont go easy on you." His voice was haughty, she wanted to knock his face off for it.

"Neither will I!" She replied defiantly.

Sasuke hadn't seen her battle since he left, he guessed Genjutsu was still her specialty besides medical. How wrong he was.

She curled her fist and waved for him to come at her, he readily charged at her, remembering her Taijutsu was always below average. He humphed slightly when she still hadn't moved, just stand there with her hand in a fist, like that was going to stop him. He swing his leg and she quickly ducked and swung her fist quickly, missing by a mere inch. He flipped backwards and sighed, she hadn't changed at all.

"Your weak punches wont hurt me."

Irritation flashed across her face. Naruto jumped up and looked worriedly at Sasuke, fearing that Sakura would rip his face off. Neji smirked, feeling happy that he underestimated his partner. It would be his down fall.

Sasuke watched as she performed a few hand seals and disappeared in a flurry in cherry blossoms. He smirked and looked around.

"Still a worthless Genjutsu type hm?"

Naruto sweat dropped and sat on the ground, waiting for Sasuke to be pummeled in the ground. Neji closed his eyes and waited for the large rumble in the earth.

"Kai." He smirked, thinking he dispelled the Genjutsu and looked for Sakura to appear.

Sakura smirked and she closed her eyes willing all of her anger into her fist and leg. Didn't he know she

was anbu? She would show him, even if that meant sending his ass to the hospital. She appeared in a flurry of blossoms and hit the ground with her fist as hard as she could, feeling the chakra disperse through her hand. The ground hissed and cracked and exploded under the immense pressure of her chakra. He was caught off balance and his eyes widened a fraction before he jumped in to air. She disappeared once again and appeared above him and flipped gracefully in the air and brought her blue glowing leg down upon him. His grunted as his hand attempted to stop the leg, but failed. Sakura was satisfied when a loud pop and crack was heard as he smashed into the ground.

Naruto eased away and toward Neji. "This isn't going to turn out well."

Neji's white eyes glanced at Sasuke's internal systems. He smirked, she had broken his arm and a few ribs.

She landed gracefully and waited for him to get up. He stood up, angry. She was seriously trying to hurt him! If she wanted to play like that, then he would also.

His black eyes flashed to a deep red and swirled. Her eyes remained level with his chin. He frowned, he would have to get closer to her. He used his speed and tried to get close. Her fist swing just as fast and grazed his cheek as he dodged it. How could she see him move that fast? He looked at her eyes, they had chakra running in them. He smirked, she had always been the smartest one on the team.

Neji frowned, he could see the chakra pooling into the Uchiha's eyes and was not happy about it. He started to step forward but her strong voice stopped him.

"Neji, don't you dare."

Her attention focused back on Sasuke, not looking into his eyes was her main focus specifically. If she could do that, she had a larger chance of wining. Sasuke had other plans. He drew his snake sword and charged at her and swung it with his left hand, the right hanging uselessly at his side. She slammed her leg into his face with a satisfied grunt. Her eyes widened when it poofed into smoke. She gasped when she felt his warm hand grasp her neck and suddenly her gaze fell to his eyes.

"_Yeah, we really accomplished not looking into his eyes." Inner Sakura quipped._

A scream ripped from her throat as she was suddenly ripped into his Genjutsu. She stood across him, an angry look on her face. He smirked and walked closer to her, his hand touching her face. She tried to flinch away, and her eyes widened. She couldn't move.

Panic settled into her mind and she quickly pushed it away and closed her eyes, and focused on the one image that popped into her mind. Chocolate brown hair and white eyes entered her mind and she became calm. She pulsed her chakra to her mind, willing it to break free from the jutsu. She wiggled her thumb and quickly she was moving her arm. Sasuke looked alarmed, what was happening? Suddenly he looked up at the red sky and saw it crack, and his widened. She was breaking through? That's not even possible? She groaned, feeling her head pound with pain, as Sasuke tried to prevent her from breaking through. Inner Sakura hissed as Sasuke's chakra entered her mind and clashed with her own chakra, trying to force it to stop. She screamed loudly once more, hearing the sky shatter into a million pieces and her eyes opened to the real world once again. Sasuke stood stunned. She ran at him, with that little chakra she had and pushed it through his chest as hard as she could, blocking his main chakra supply. He stumbled back, blood dribbling from his mouth.

Sakura stepped back, dizzy from chakra loss. She stopped and looked up at the now angry looking sky, it was spinning. Lightning struck loudly and rain poured freely, soaking her and everyone else. She fell to her knees and gripped her head, which was still pounding.

Neji sprang forward, Glaring at Sasuke. "Naruto, get him to the hospital, she blocked his chakra and probably broke and ruptured a few things."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his good arm and started to walk him to the hospital "I told you not to say that." He smirked.

Sasuke coughed. "She broke free from it Naruto."

"What?"

"My sharingan. She broke free. That's not possible."

Naruto frowned and wondered for a moment as they walked. "She has always been good at proving us wrong."

Sasuke fell silent as the continued to the hospital.

Hazy green eyes looked at Neji. He applied pressure to the back of her neck and she sighed appreciatively as he dispelled the rest of Sasuke's chakra from her still hazy mind. The pain ebbed away slowly and he picked her up and began walking out of the grounds.

"Im fine, I can walk to my house."

Neji shook his head "It is too far away from here, you will retire at mine tonight."

Sakura closed her eyes, knowing it was useless to argue with the stubborn Hyuuga. His apartment always smelt nice, like him. Sooner than she expected she was lightly dozing off as they reached his flat. He opened the door and kicked it closed behind them. He carried her to his large bed and placed her on his side. She closed her eyes fully, feeling the comfortable bed. She rolled over and buried her head into his pillow and inhaled deeply. She sighed happily and fell completely asleep. He looked down upon her and smirked, and placed his and on her head, and played with a strand of her delicate pink hair. He got up and walked into the living room, and sat on the couch and opened a book and began reading it waiting for her to wake up.

Sasuke frowned as the old hag of a nurse ogled his naked chest and touched it and fondled it. He snapped at her do her job and let him leave. She had the nerve to wink at him. He sighed once Sakura's chakra left his body, it was like a crushing force on his chakra system. He marveled at her monstrous strength and her ability to break free of his blood line limit. He shook his head, wanting to sleep.

"Naruto, where is Sakura now?"

"Hm, probably at Neji's house. Why?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and got down from the medical table and put his robe back on and walked out of the door.

"Wha? Sasuke? Where are you going? Your not fully healed!" Naruto ran after him.

Sasuke briskly walked out of the hospital with a confused Naruto behind him. "Which way."

"That way, but I don't think this is a good idea. Sakura will get mad, not counting Neji." Naruto pointed to the right and sighed as Sasuke walked down the road, his ribs still badly bruised.

Sasuke, sensing Neji's chakra walked up to a dark wood door and kicked it open.

"Where is she?" Sasuke demanded.

Neji stood up, byakugan activated. "What the hell is your problem. She is asleep, don't you dare wake her up traitor."

Sasuke stiffened at the insult. "She is mine."

Enraged, Neji looked to Naruto "Get your friend out before I permanently block his chakra."

"Whats going on?" A sleepy voice chimed from his bed.

"If you touched her I swear I will kill you."

Sasuke pushed his way into his bedroom to see her sitting up. Her eyes narrowed "Get out of here!"

"Your sleeping with him now huh? That's low Sakura." Sasuke pushed her buttons.

"Excuse me?"

A loud pop echoed through the house. It was two anbu. "We have had complaints that it was loud. If you all could leave, quietly. We will escort you back to your compound." They addressed Sasuke.

Knowing he had pushed his luck for the day he glared at them and poofed away in a whirl of smoke. Naruto quietly edged out of the house and ran home, scared of the wrath of Neji and Sakura.

The anbu followed behind the angry Uchiha quickly, leaving them alone once again. Sakura sighed, and laid back down. "Im so tired.'

"It is to be expected." Neji agreed.

Sakura scooted over and looked at Neji. He looked at the empty spot next to the woman and smirked, he wouldn't pass up a chance to lay next to her in his own bed. He walked to his drawer and pulled out an extra shirt and handed it to her, and went to the bathroom to change, Sakura blushed and quickly changed into the long shirt, which smelled clean. She smiled and eased back under the covers and waited for him to return. He walked out and placed his dirty clothes into a chair and looked at her pile of clothes. His eyes widened, seeing her spandex shorts with them. He willed himself not to get a nosebleed. He slid in next to her and sighed peacefully. They both drifted into a pleasant slumber next to each other.

Red eyes flashed angrily as he paced in the compound. How was he going to get her away from him? Anger welled up in his veins and he spotted a woman walking. He walked toward her and gave her his famous smirk and she blushed. He leaned in closer and slammed his lips down on hers hard, envisioning Sakura. He led her back to his house, and slammed the door shut.

A/n: Well I hope this makes up for not updating for a while. Hope you like it.


End file.
